Transoceanic cargo is normally shipped in large containers that are placed in the hold or on the deck of a ship. Many times the cargo is subdivided into smaller units for ease of handling including placement in, and removal from, a container. Heavy cargo is normally handled with forklifts. However, when units of cargo are positioned near the far end of a container, it is sometimes difficult to move with a forklift. Therefore, some means for pulling the unit of cargo out of the container is necessary. One such towing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,104.
The unit of cargo disclosed in that patent comprises a plurality of hay bales stacked in a plurality of layers. A pair of cables are laid between two of the layers. The cables have loops at both ends. A board is placed through the loops on one end and snugged against the rear face of the cargo unit. The other loops extend outwardly from the opposite side of the unit of cargo. The free loops can be coupled to a towing strap, which, in turn, can be coupled to a towing vehicle. In this manner, the units of cargo can be removed from the container without attaching auxiliary towing devices to the units. The towing device illustrated in the '104 patent is cumbersome and labor-intensive to install. Moreover the device is made from relatively expensive materials.